Fox Spirit
Fox Spirit or The Invisible Voice is a ghost encountered in the Passageway connecting the Main Building and the New Building at the Yeondu High School. She creates the illusion of an endless hallway and sings to the player. The voice constantly shifts in position and is thus impossible to locate. In the remake, she deals stamina damage to the player. She is most likely derived of the classic Kumiho found in Korean folklore. There are other versions of this spirit to be found in Chinese and Japanese folklore. In every version, they are foxes that take on the form of attractive women to trick people (mostly men) into doing their will. There is also an air of magic to them; most tales speak of them being able to make people hallucinate. The Japanese Kitsune and the Chinese Huli Jing are said to be either good or bad spirits; aiding people and merely playing pranks at their best and eating men's hearts and livers at their worst. The Korean Kumiho is the most malevalent of the different versions, some tales even speak of them sucking out people's souls. Due to the game being a Korean creation, it is fair to assume that the fox spirit is a Kumiho. Seeing as the fox spirit encountered in White Day never truly hurts the player, even when scaring him, the spirit seems to be curious and mischievous, but ultimately harmless, only wanting to play a prank on whoever enters her passageway. The Ghost Story - School Ghost Stories (2) Game Play Original When you try to go to the New Building without an Earth amulet, You will be wandering in the non-ending repeated Passageway, hearing a woman's voice who is singing ("여우야! 여우야! 뭐하니?"~ / "Yeo-u-ya! yeo-u-ya! mwo hani?"~ : "Fox! Fox! What are you doing?"~ ). She ends the song by yelling "I'm Alive!" ( "살았다!" ). If you use the Earth amulet, she disappears from the passageway. Remake Known as "The Invisible Voice", her voice is re-recorded for the remake. If you try to come back from the New Building to the Main Building without having the Spirit-Bell in your inventory, you will wander the non-ending repeated Passageway. There are two ways for her to finish the song. She either finishes the song normally or yelling with the intention of scaring the player. If she decides to scare the player (yelling "I'm Alive!"( "살았다!" )), this results in stamina damage. Wether she decides to scare the player or not is randomized. In the English Dub, she sings the traditional English nursery rhyme, Oranges and Lemons. In the Chinese Dub, the original song ("여우야! 여우야! 뭐하니?") is used, though translated to chinese. In the Japanese localization, "Tōryanse", which is a traditional children's song of Japan is used. Song Lyrics Full lyrics of "여우야! 여우야! 뭐하니?" / "Yeo-u-ya! yeo-u-ya! mwo hani?"~ ( "Fox! Fox! What are you doing?~" ) Original Script= 여우야 여우야 뭐하니? / Yeo-u-ya yeo-u-ya mwo hani? 잠잔다 / Jam-jan-da ' '잠꾸러기 / Jam-kkuleogi 여우야 여우야 뭐하니? / Yeo-u-ya yeo-u-ya mwo hani? 세수한다 / Sesu-handa 멋쟁이 / Meosjaeng-i 여우야 여우야 뭐하니? / Yeo-u-ya yeo-u-ya mwo hani? 밥 먹는다 / Bab Meog-neunda 무슨 반찬? / Museun Banchan? 개구리 반찬 / Gaeguli Banchan 죽었니? 살았니? / Jug-eossni? Sal-assni? 살았다! / ( 죽었다. ) / Sal-assda! / ( Jug-eossda. ) |-|Translation= Fox! Fox! What are you doing? I'm Sleeping Sleepyhead. Fox! Fox! What are you doing? I'm washing face. Dandy. Fox! Fox! What are you doing? I'm eating. What are you eating? Frog. Are you dead or alive? (I'm Alive!) / (I'm dead.) |-|English Localization Script(Remake)= Oranges and lemons, Say the bells of St. Clement's. You owe me five farthings, Say the bells of St. Martin's. When will you pay me? Say the bells of Old Bailey. When I grow rich, Say the bells of Shoreditch. When will that be? Say the bells of Stepney. I do not know, Says the great bell of Bow. Here comes a candle to light you to bed, Here comes a chopper to chop off your head! Chop chop, chop chop. Chop chop, chop chop. (Chopped your head!) / (The last man's dead.) Gallery Fox scratch.png|Scratch on the wall (Remake Only) White Day (Remake) - Mobile - Korean - Fox Spirit|Fox Spirit in White Day (Remake) Korean. Ver 여우령 ( Fox Spirit )|Encounter in the Original Game. 화이트데이 리메이크 White Day (Remake) 여우령(Fox Spirit) 살았다!(Alive!) 버전|Fox Spirit in White Day (Remake) Korean. Ver 1 (Damage Scene) 화이트데이 리메이크 White Day (Remake) 여우령(Fox Spirit) 죽었다.(Dead.) 버전|Fox Spirit in White Day (Remake) Korean. Ver 2 (No Damage Scene) 화이트데이 리메이크 White Day (Remake) 여우령(Fox Spirit) 영어 버전(English ver) 1|Fox Spirit in White Day (Remake) English. Ver 1 (Damage Scene) 화이트데이 리메이크 White Day (Remake) 여우령(Fox Spirit) 영어 버전(English ver) 2|Fox Spirit in White Day (Remake) English. Ver 2 (No Damage Scene) 화이트데이 리메이크 White Day (Remake) 여우령(Fox Spirit) 중국어 버전(Chinese ver) 1|Fox Spirit in White Day (Remake) Chinese. Ver 1 (No Damage Scene) 화이트데이 리메이크 White Day (Remake) 여우령(Fox Spirit) 중국어 버전(Chinese ver) 2|Fox Spirit in White Day (Remake) Chinese. Ver 2 (Damage Scene) Category:Ghosts Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School characters